<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471190">Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there are literal sparks between us...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narrator/Edgar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt given by my teacher where we had to write a story about a common phrase by making it literal. Glad I didn't choose raining cats and dogs...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT?” I yelled. “No way! No way we’re kissing!”</p><p>“I mean… it says here it’s the only way to break the curse,” Yone paused, “or whatever is happening between y’all.”</p><p>“I mean we could try…”</p><p>“Are you serious, Edgar?!” I stared at him in bewilderment.</p><p>“Well, what do you suggest then, genius?” Edgar groaned and looked away, avoiding my gaze.</p><p>“I… I don’t know…” I bit my lip. Edgar and I have known each other for a decade now, ever since I spilled that cup of coffee on him when we were in primary school, and our friendship has evolved into those of besties.</p><hr/><p>This all happened yesterday during our break. Edgar and I managed to take the same course, thus having the same break time as well. We were at the lockers and I was trying to find the textbook needed for the next lesson.</p><p>Hey, can you help me?” I struggled to reach deeper into my locker, but the tips of my fingers barely touched the textbook that was lodged deep in my locker.</p><p>Edgar sighed and shook his head. His hand grabbed my shoulder to shove me aside.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and I felt a searing hotness on my left shoulder, the spot where Edgar had touched me. I instinctively jumped back a few feet.</p><p>“The hell was that?!” I rubbed my spot where the pain came from, then I saw Edgar rubbing his palms too.</p><p>“I don’t know! What’d you do?” He looked just as perplexed.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“It must be you!”</p><p>“Fine, let’s do it again! See who’s fault it is!” I approached him carefully, with my arms outstretched and leaning my body back. He did the same and as soon as our palms were a few centimetres from each other, yellow fireworks spawned out of nowhere. I am talking like those bright flashy things you see at the construction site when workers tried to weld metal beams together. Before long, the heat got unbearable, and we separated. Both of us stared at each other, speechless.</p><p>“There was a definite spark between us,” Edgar joked and grinned like an idiot.</p><p>“Don’t. Say it. Like that.” I shot him a glare and raised a finger to silence him. Thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to process what just happened.</p><p>“Hmm, we didn’t have this thing between us before though…” Edgar mumbled, walking over to me, and trying to place his hand on my shoulder again.</p><p>“OW! Stop it!” I jumped away from him and warned, “look, before we know what is happening between us, let’s just keep our distance.” A look of hurt flashed past his face.</p><p>“Okay, I think I might know someone who can help us,” I rubbed my chin. “You remember Yone?”</p><p>“Yone? From that history class we are taking?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You sure he can help us?”</p><p>“Well, can you explain what happened then?”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“Fine. Let’s try asking him.”</p><p>“Anyway, let’s just not go home together today. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh…alright then.” Edgar looked down in disappointment.</p><p>I slammed the locker door shut and walked in the other direction, not looking back.</p><hr/><p>“What did you say it was again?” Edgar turned over to Yone, who was still flipping through the pages of a thick, brown book. Yone was a mutual classmate of ours, who was into anthropology during his free time. For something that couldn’t be explained by science, the first person that came to our minds to ask for help was Yone.</p><p>“This was… a phenomenon that happened in the ancient ChingXing tribe in China. It says here the spark only happened between two soulmates once they reached the age of 18—”</p><p>
  <em>No wonder this happened the day after my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday…</em>
</p><p>“I’mma stop you right there. There is no way me and Edgar are soulmates.” I cut Yone off. I growled slightly, trying hard to contain my annoyance.</p><p>“W-Why not?!” Edgar blurted out. But then he seemed to have realized what he had just said and turned away.</p><p>“Because I have no interest in guys!” I rebutted immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Why is he even questioning-…unless…?</em>
</p><p>My eyes widened in shock as a sudden realisation dawned on me.</p><p>The three of us in the room avoided each other’s gaze and did not say a single word. I started feeling guilty; all these times as his best friend yet I didn’t realise he was homosexual, and he probably didn’t want to come out this way too.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” I tried to reach out to Edgar who was facing away from me, but my hand hung mid-air as I remembered the spark, then I retracted my hand.</p><p>“Look, if you don’t wanna do it, it’s fine. We can just… not meet ever again...” Edgar murmured.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant…”</p><p>Edgar stayed silent. Yone glanced awkwardly between the both of us.</p><p>I gritted my teeth. “Alright, fine. What does that stupid book say we must do?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not stupid!” Yone protested. “It says here you must give each other a kiss that is genuinely filled with love.” Yone adjusted his spectacles and read word for word from the book.</p><p>“Fine then…, let’s get this over with. Turn around, Edgar,” I said.</p><p>Edgar slowly turned his body around and we sat face to face with each other. He was blushing slightly but there was still a slight frown on his face, as if he was still mad about my words just now. I pulled my chair closer to him, and I could smell the faint scent of blueberries from his breath.</p><p>“You chewing gum?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, we’re about to kiss, right? I did it so you wouldn’t make fun of my breath next,” Edgar said sarcastically.</p><p>“I wasn’t—" I sighed in exasperation. “Gimme one too…”</p><p>Edgar reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver wrapped gum. He passed it to me, and I opened it and popped it into my mouth. The blueberry flavour burst out almost immediately as I started chewing.</p><p>Edgar started leaning in towards me, his hands gripping the sides of his chair tightly.</p><p>“Remember, it must be genuine—”</p><p>“I get it!” I shushed Yone and closed my eyes. I could feel Edgar’s heat radiating towards me as I slowly leaned forward too.</p><p>Edgar’s lips were soft. It felt like I was kissing a marshmallow. I could feel the spark that was generated in between our lips but unlike the one when our hands touched, this one was…surprisingly comfortable. It was like sitting on a fireside during a rainy day, a kind and compassionate warmth. I instinctively placed my hands on his shoulders, and he placed his on my waist. The kiss felt…natural. As the spark was concentrated between our lips, there was no spark anywhere else where we touched each other. Edgar pulled me in closer as our tongues intertwined with each other. The piece of gum was thrown around in our mouths as we fought to possess it. I could feel my heart beating faster and a rush of euphoria overcame me. It felt as if Edgar and I were frozen in time, just enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>Then, my eyes snapped open and I immediately pushed him back.</p><p>“I…I…” Words were caught in the middle of my throat.</p><p>Edgar’s face was flushed red. He fumbled with his fingers, looking down on to the floor.</p><p>“Wow, you both did kiss pretty intensely…I said a kiss, not make out…” Yone looked at us in awe.</p><p>I looked at Edgar, someone whom I regard as my bestie for years, and he seemed to be weirdly attractive to me right now…</p><p>
  <em>Wait…why am I feeling this way? Am I…gay?</em>
</p><p>“D-Did it work?” Edgar stuttered.</p><p>“I don’t know, you both can try touching each other now. It should work...” Yone raised his shoulders.</p><p>Edgar slowly reached out towards me with his hand and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. As his hand came down on my shoulder, my eyes snapped open.</p><p>“It worked!” Edgar’s eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face. He turned to Yone gave friendly pat on his back.</p><p>“Wooo! Go me!” Yone high fived himself.</p><p>I stared at Edgar. His grin seemed a bit more charming now.</p><p>
  <em>That’s it. I am giving us a shot.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Koi. It worked; we don’t have to—”</p><p>I grabbed his arm abruptly and looked at him dead in the eye. </p><p>“Let’s date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>